Just Help Me
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Jade West is considerd the tough girl who can take care of herself. When Jade gets scared she runs away with her little brother away from her monster father, then when Jade turns to the one person for help there is some doubt in the air. Rated T for violence, language and some sexual references.
1. Run

She slammed the door as hard as she could and locked it "LEAVE ME ALONE" Jade screamed with a cry in her voice, grabbing her hair and curling up in a ball on her bed trying to block out her fathers snake voice.

"You can't stay in there forever!" He banged in the door.

"No but I could sure as hell try!" The fights/arguments have been rising this week more than ever, her father was what people would call a very unpleasant and cruel man but what people didn't know about Mr West is because he is violent. Although he has hit Jade once, he hits her mother even more but Jade acts like she doesn't care about him but when it comes to her little brother Will she never let's him lay one hand on Will, she would rather him hit her instead. Will was 9, as Jade was an older sister by a total of 9 years she was the typical protective older sister. Eventually the banging on her hard wooden door stopped and Jade uncovered her ears, breathing heavily and frightened as she licked her lips and quickly but quietly got out of her bed and slowly opened the door to check, he was gone and Jade could finally relax again and be calm...calmish. But still she didn't feel great in her bedroom, she needed a dark and calmer place so she sneaked out her room carefully, tip toeing and biting her lip out of focus to stay undetected by her monstrous father and runs into the bathroom door shutting it, locking it. She sat their with her back against the door in the pure darkness, Jade smiled to herself and made a relaxing and satisfying sigh.

Jades phone began to ring, her eyes winded and quickly answered it "What?!" She screamed yet still whispering.

"Hey! It's Tori"

"Oh god what the hell do you want Vega" Jade ran her fingers through her hair stressed out that she had to risk her dad coming back for Tori Vega.

"Sorry is this a bad time?"

"Well kind of but also I really don't want to talk to you" harsh, but Jade loved making Tori feel bad.

"Well I just wanted to say that Me, Cat, Andre and Robbie are going to head up Nozu if you wanna join"

"Oh! Oh! Let me think about that" Jade quickly hung up, Tori probably got the message, time was passing quickly and Jade had be coming more and more relax as she felt more and more safe. She laid the back of her head on the door and closed her eyes trying to block all her home troubles out.

"Jade! Jade! Let me in, you've been in there for hours please let me in"

"Oh...sorry...no..." Jade smiled smug, rejecting Will's request she may love him but Jade doesn't enjoy to show it to him.

"JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE!" Will started banging hardly on the door screaming pretty loudly, Jade ignored it then her eyes widened noticing what he is doing. Quickly Jade stood up and opened the door to him, pushing him back firmly yet not too hard "Are you crazy Will? Shut the hell up!" Again she screamed in a whisper.

"But he hit her again..."

Jades angry expression turned into a worried and sympathetic expression instead, when her dad hit her mom it really scares/upsets Will, Jade crouched down so she is at his level more "Will just calm down okay, this happens we can't do anything"

"Call the cops!" He screamed scared, Jade quickly covered his mouth with the palm of her hand whilst put her index finger with her other hand to her mouth and made the 'shhhh' sound, praying that her dad didn't hear them "We're going to get out of here okay? Tonight has proved how dangerous and unsafe it is to be here but if we are going to leave you have to be quiet okay?" Will nodded still being silent "Now I want you to go and pack a bag, when you do wait in my room and don't open it until I say it's me okay?" Again Will nodded, Jade moved away her hand from his mouth and sent him to do what she asked.

Jade stood up and stretched before straightening out her clothes "Running away I hear Jade?" A heart skipped a beat hearing his voice...and not the good kind. Her eyes widened and moved her head to face him "Get out of my way" she snarled, for once Jade was trying to face her true demon...her father.

He stood there creepily smiling at her evilly "You honestly think you are taking my son away from me?"

"Yeah...I am"

"I don't think so"

"Hmm...hey 'dad' how's mom? Feeling okay? Oh is the black eye visible yet, although it depends how hard you hit her...come on Rocky show me what you got-" and he did as he slapped her across the face hardly, but Jade wouldn't give in to his evil schemes she turned her face back to him "Wow...that's gonna leave a mark"

Jade barged passed him and ran downstairs looking for her mom, she called her out five times before seeing her in the kitchen acting like nothing is wrong "Mom..."

"Hello sweetheart"

"Mom we need to call the cops"

"No we don't silly"

"You're bleeding" Jade mumbled looking down at the floor "Just a scratch darling"

"Bullshit!" Another hit came behind her "Robert no!" Her mother screamed as Jade hit the ground, a cry escaped her mouth and she cursed that moment. Jade stumbled up "Come on paps, why stop there?" She didn't want to seem weak, but he didn't stop there, over and over he hit her. Jades mother screaming

"Get off my baby!" She pulled hard on Jades dad as he was over Jade hitting her. Eventually he was done. Jades dad simply wiped the blood off his hands and walked to the bathroom, now battered and bruised Jade requested her mother to leave with her and Will "I am taking Will no matter what, come with us" "I can't" "Then you stay, be battered, bruised and broken but don't expect me to morn for you when you are six feet under" "Sweetheart please, I want to go but I can't he'll find us and...you and Will run, go somewhere to someone that can protect you. Run Jade"

Jade stared at her mother with a tear in her eye, Jade hugged her mother closely and kissed her on the cheek "Okay" it caused Jade pain to leave her mother, Jade quickly ran upstairs and opened the door to Will "You ready?" "Yeah" Jade threw the bags out her window to the ground, ready to climb down.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Where and who are we going to?"

Only one name came into Jade's mind.

**I thought I'd do two long stories at the same time so here's the second one! Just a note I do not approve in anyway of domestic abuse and if this has upset anyone I apologise but this is practically the only chapter with domestic abuse in it! So who do you think Jade will take her and her brother to for help? and who do you think she should go to? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks guys :)**


	2. Help me

Will waited for her reply "Erm...Jade?" Jade couldn't go to the person she was thinking of, they'd turn her down. I guess she is going to have to wing it "Ugh just come on Will, if we don't leave now he'll come up"

Jade was the first one to climb down the vine on the side of her house wall, thoughts built up in her mind 'Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall!' she hopped down and looked up to a nervous Will, she could tell he was scared about falling "Alright Will, your turn!"

"O-Okay"

His hands shook as he gripped the vine and began to climb down "That's it" Jade whispered to him was she watched him successfully climbing down, suddenly Will slipped halfway "Shit" Jade gasped covering her mouth but Will then got his balance back and started again climbing down. When he did Jade quickly checked him

"Are you hurt? Feeling okay?" She rambled on worried about him, Will lightly gripped her wrist and put them away from his face "I'M fine...but Jade-"

"What?"

"Your face, your cheekbone is bruised and your lip looks pretty bad" Jade lightly patted her face and then realised, cursing to herself.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor"

"Don't worry about me kiddo, I'll be fine" Jade put her hoodie hood up, it covered her face...shadowing it out "How about now?"

Will scanned her face, checking her "Yeah it looks fine now, you can't see"

"Good, now come on" Jade gave Will a nudge on the arm as he put his back pack on and she put her bag on her shoulder, they quietly starting walking. She wouldn't admit it but Jade was scared to hell and no one could blame her as she has lived years being living in fear by her father who abused her verbally etc.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I don't know!"

"WHEN I FIND HER I'LL KILL HER, I MEAN IT"

"You won't lay one finger on my little girl!"

Jade and Will stopped to listed "Mom" Will whispered to himself and went to run to the house, Jade quickly grabbed him and pulled him back then leaned to his ear and whispered "She told me to take you and run no matter what, so that's what I have to do, come on Will"

She let go of him and once again nudged him to move. It was now dark and late, Jade heard her belly rumble but she ignored it. Now was not the time to be thinking about food she had to keep her and Will moving and hope for the best.

"Jade!"

She spun around to him "What?"

"I'm starving"

"Well tough, keep walking"

"I can't! I'm too hungry...the diner is right there lets just go get a quick bite then go to where ever the hell we're going to" Will moved his right arm motioning to the diner across the road Jade looked at it...they do have great good in there, and coffee. She could do with some coffee right now, she licked her lips just thinking of the taste on her tongue and gave in "Fine I suppose a quick bit won't hurt"

Will smiled widely "Lose that smile" Jade snarled as she walked across the road quickly followed by him.

Jade quickly ordered a large coffee and just a fruit salad, she glanced at Will still making very hard decisions and rolled her eyes annoyed at him taking so long.

"Will, hurry up would you? The waitress is waiting to take your order"

"I'm thinking"

"Well think faster"

"Fine! I'll have the bacon sandwich...you have money right?"

Jade slid her tongue across her teeth and simply nodded not being bothered speaking. When the food came they both scoffed it down like they were a pack of lions that haven't ate in weeks, it didn't take long for them to both finish their food Will carried on drinking on his milkshake as Jade drank her coffee, she looked down at her pear phone to try and keep her mind off things. A picture came up and it was of Tori, Cat, Robbie and Andre all of them at Nozu together, all Jade thought about was if she had actually gone with them...Will would of been hurt and that would of destroyed her.

"So...where are we actually going?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like the young Jake.T. Austin? Sound like him too!-"

"Yes all the time and stop trying to avoid the subject where-are-we-going?"

Jade sighed knowing that he isn't going to like the idea where she was taking them both, she looked in his shiny dark green eyes he had their granddads eyes. The main good man Jade had in life before he passed last year. "You won't like it"

"Just tell me"

"We're going...to Becks"

Wills eyes widened and then shook his head repeatedly "No way not happening uh-uh! I am not staying with him"

"Will-"

"Why Jade? Why Beck, you and him broke up!"

"I am aware of that!" She snapped a bit hurt remembering that moment he didn't open the door...Will felt quickly guilty "I'm sorry, Jade but he broke your heart and I had to listen to you cry for months over HIM so tell me why I should give him a chance?"

"Because...he will help us"

"So will Tori! And she's hot too"

Jade rolled her eyes feeling sick at him calling her that "Will...just no"

"Cats pretty hot too"

"God Will! You're nine-"

"Almost ten"

"Whatever, you don't even know what 'hot' is"

Will smirked at her and opened his mouth "Mila Kunis"

Jade went to fight back but he used her female crush against her "Damn it" she mumbled to herself.

"Anyway...come on we better get going"

Jade left the money she owed on the bill, on the table and stood up lifting back up her hoodie but Will didn't move he simply crossed his arms stubbornly making Jade impatient, she tapped her foot repeatedly but he still sat there stubborn as she was.

"God Will just get up! Beck is not a bad guy"

"Fine...but if he makes you as much as tear up we are gone"

She couldn't help but notice that Will was acting like the protective older brother to her, and she didn't need that. It was her job to be the older protective one not him.

"Fine whatever deal"

Will rolled his eyes and finally stood up "Lets go" he added in before walking in front of her, Jade again rolled her eyes and followed him out; it started raining making them walk faster "I don't get it Jade"

"Jesus are we still on this?!"

A quick pace was kept up by Jade as Will had the same pace behind her, Will spent every minute asking Jade questions on why she thinks going to Becks is such a good idea, Will never hated Beck but that before he broke Jade's heart. Every day and night he had to listen to his sister cry in her bedroom and it was ALWAYS over her loosing Beck, Jade finally stopped crying a few weeks back but even now Will cam still hear quiet sobs from her room again, after hearing what he said to her 'I'm not happy with our relationship' and treating her like she was an idiot...after that Will made a promise he wouldn't want anything to do with Beck again.

"Well I just don't understand, what drew you to him?"

"I don't know..."

"I mean YOU said you didn't want anything to do with him anymore, YOU said Beck was history, YOU said-" Jade quickly spun around and snarled "I know what I said!" Will quickly stopped catching on that Jade didn't like all the questions "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Forget it Will, it's fine...now is this interrogation done?"

He bowed his head to the ground and nodded, then started walking feeling guilty. But then Jade felt guilty snapping at him like that "Will I'm sorry okay? I mean so much has happened it's just...I'm sorry alright"

"Right, it's cool"

Finally they reach Beck's place "Wait we have to get to his RV by going in that house"

Jade gave him a mocking sympathetic look "Oh baby brother you're so clueless, do you honestly think I went to our-Becks place by going through the house...no I went through here" Jade moved a plank in the wooden fence making a fit through gap "This...is how I get in" Jade slid in to the other side next to Beck's RV, followed by Will.

"Okay so now-"

"Jade?" Slowly Jade turned around to the angelic voice that came from the boy she spent years loving "Beck..."

Beck gave a polite smile but still surprised "What are you...two...doing here?" Jade put her hand on Wills back putting him forward as she walked, her hood still up blocking out her face "I have a favour to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Something's happened at home and me and Will can no longer stay there...it's unsafe, look I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate but could me and Will maybe crash at your place"

"Wow Jade...I-I dunno-"

"If we were together you'd do it"

"Please don't use that against me" he mumbled quietly "You're fault" Will growled "Shut up!" Jade pushed him back away from Beck. Jade turned back to him "I swear you won't hear a peep out of him we'll just crash on the sofa Beck I'm desperate"

"What's happened back home that's so bad?" Suddenly Jade grew extremely quiet not wanting to say, Beck moved his head trying to get a visual look at her face but she dodged him "Jade? What's wrong?"

Beck went to put her hood down out her moved out the way "Hey...let me look at you" finally Jade just let him do it. Gently he put down her good and took a bug gulp along with a gasp, she looked away from him, Beck put his index finger under her chin and made Jade look at him properly, then lightly putting his hand on her cheeks barely even touching them "Jade...my god"

After a good proper loom at her it finally hit him "It's your dad isn't it? He did this to you" ashamedly Jade nodded looking into his eyes "That son of bitch...I'll kill him"

"Leave it...please"

Their eyes never left each other, there was a long pause and everyone was quiet. Even Will, Beck looked up in the sky as rain poured "You guys are soaked, lets get you inside" kindly he put his arm around Jade and walked her inside "Yes...you can stay"

When they all got in, when Jade heard them words she looked at him shocked "A-Are you serious"

"Of course no questions asked as long as you...and Will are safe then so be it"

"Thank you" without a though Jade wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly that shocked Beck but he quickly hugged her tightly back. Missing having her with him.

**You guys were right! to Becks. I know they aren't together but this is showing how much they care about each other even if they aren't a couple, hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for all the sweet reviews, means a lot :)**


	3. Don't Worry

Jade and Will slipped into warmer and more comfortable clothes that they took from their house "Feeling warmer?" Beck asked will as he passed him a pillow, Will firmly took it not smiling a Beck at all "Yeah"

Beck passed the awkward silence and walked back over to Jade, in her Hollister mens sweat pants that used to belong to Beck but a while back he gave them to her, they were the softest pants she owned and they meant something to her but Jade would never admit that. Jade wore a thin soft baggy jumper which warmed her lovely, she curled up slightly in the corner of Becks bed crossing her legs holding herself.

"Hey, how are you?"

He sat on the middle the bed smiling kindly to her "Hm...better"

"I need to get you something for your face"

"Excuse me?'

"I mean your cut"

Beck hopped up and went to the cupboard and pulled his first aid box, he got out a cloth, turned on the tap and soaked the cloth. Beck walked back over to her with the cloth and sat down closer to her, starting to dab it gently on the cut lip "Jesus Jade" he mumbled under his breath

"I'm fine Beck, honest"

"You shouldn't of had to gone through this"

"No kid should, but some like us do"

Beck glanced at Will drifting to sleep, then turned back to Jade "Did he ever...you know hit Will"

"No, no way I wouldn't let him"

Beck smiled to himself as she said them words, he likes seeng the protective side of her, it shows that she cares. Beck has always been there when things went to shit considering her dad, Beck never got the chance to actually give her dad a piece of his mind but he was always there when she needed comfort...he loved her for god sake but that was before he didn't open that damn door, deep down he regrets it every day and every second for his life. Ever since the break up Beck and Jade have been extremely distant they didn't text, video chat not even talk in person. Nothing. Jades been too scared to talk to Beck and Beck has been too scared to talk to Jade, Beck stopped dabbing her lip staring into her eyes. The tension built up, soon enough he looked away and made himself busy, clearing his throat.

"Yeah anyway...listen can-can I ask you something?"

Jade looked up into Becks big brown puppy dog eyes "Sure. What?"

"Wh-Why me? Why did you come to me?"

"It just felt right, this is place I always used to go to"

"Yeah but thats when we were together-"

"I'm very aware of that thank you" adding the Thank You on for sarcasm making Beck feel instantly guilty "Jade I'm sorry"

"Forget it, look Beck I just need help and you were the best one I can trust and I couldn't go to Cat she's unstable plus she's got her new roommate Sam who really we don't always get along and Vega pfft are you kidding? Andre's grandmother is practically on the verge of being put in an asylum...by me and Robbie...please. You were the only one- the main one I could trust, Beck I loved you for 4 years... I hoped you'd loved me too"

Beck licked his lips and slightly nodded his head "I did"

The silence was awkward, Jade slid up and went over to Will, sitting next to him. He was having a night mare "Will?" Jade gently stroked his hair calmly trying to wake him up "No! N-no daddy, please no"

"Will" again Jade shook him softly "D-Don't touch Jade...not Jade, k-kill me instead" a tear caught Jades eye, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jade looked up to Beck stood over them watching him concerned, Will suddenly started shaking and crying "Will! Will wake up! Will" Jade shook him harder, Will shot up breathing heavily. Will looked at Jade with her hand on his arm, the other stroking his hair, he was sweating, he was terrified. "He was going to kill us Jade! He was going to kill you I couldn't let that happen"

Jade pulled her fragile little brother to her chest, hugging him tightly still stroking his hair shushing him softly to calm him "It's okay Will shh, it was just a dream we're safe now...don't worry we're safe now"

She looked up to Beck, his face was full of sympathy soon enough Jade focused back on Will

"Listen to me. Dad is never going to touch us ever again I promise you, we are never ever going to that house until dad is gone for good"

Both of the boys know that when Jade makes a promise, she keeps it. Jade promised Beck that help sort out his RV, she kept it. Jade promised Will if he ever can into her room without permission she would make his life hell for a long time, she kept it...Jade promised Beck she would love him forever, she's secretly still keeping this.

"Are you okay now?" A little while after Jade asks Will, Will nodded his head tired as hell, "Okay goodnight" Jade kissed his forehead before going to stand up "Wait!" Will took her by the hand "What?" Will pouted and asked "Stay with me?"

"Will I-"

"I'm sure you and Beck will have plenty of time to catch up"

Jade glanced over to Beck who was lay on his bed, shirtless. Again Jade secretly liked it "Beck do you mind if we cut this night short?"

"No sure it's cools sweet dreams" he smiles to her as he put in his music, Jade smiled slightly and mumbled "Sweet dreams" Jade hopped on the couch next to Will, he made her cuddle him closely, making Jade roll her eyes hating the sappy family stuff. The first night the both of them got a good night sleep without any fear in a long time.

**this ones a little short, my apologises for that I guess you could say I had writers block. So let me know what you guys think about the relationships in this story, do you think Will should give Beck a real chance? And what could be in store from Beck and Jade? Leave reviews and comments it helps me a lot :).**


	4. I'll Cover You

A new day, Jade scrunched her nose waking up beside her fast asleep baby brother by her side, Jade wiggled out of her and Will's embrace trying as gently as she could not to wake him eventually she was able to stand up, wiping the tiny bit of drool from her mouth as her other hand traveled and moved the hair out of her face, blinking over and over to make her eyes un-blurry; Beck was still asleep, Jade silently smirked to herself before walking away in the RV bathroom, she needed a shower. Before she dropped her clothes Jade took a good look at herself in the mirror, she then closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Morning baby" Beck wrapped his arms softly around her whilst kissing her neck up to her cheek.

"Is it, really?"

"You're always a grouch in the morning"

"Well they're good when I'm with you"

"And you say I'm cheesy" he chuckled rocking her side to side softly as he does himself, with his head leaning on hers "What are you going to about your dad?"

Jade moved her head forward again, looking at him in the mirror taking a big sigh "There's nothing I can do, I'm safe and Will is safe"

"That's all that matters to me" Jade stroked his hands that were around her body.

"I'll find you, you and your brother and then I'll kill you" Jade quickly looked back in the mirror, her father with his hands around her neck "Dad!"

"I'll find you"

Jade breathed heavily scared as hell, the ghostly figure suddenly faded away. Her father was everywhere, she can't even imagine anything without him showing up in her head scaring her. She laid her hands on her face, closing her eyes still breathing heavily. Jade turned the tap and and splashed the cold cool water on her face, she rubbed all over her face and slowly wiped her mouth looking back at herself in the mirror "Pull yourself together Jade, stay strong for him" she mumbled to herself, Jade grabbed a towel and dabbed her face dry. She dropped her clothes and stepped in the warm shower. The water warmed her cold pale body, she ran the palm of her hands over her silky black hair, picking up the body wash she noticed it was hers, Beck mustn't of thrown it away when they broke up Jade rubbed the vanilla mix with mint scented body wash on her, trying to forget about everything.

There is one thing that makes her forget, singing.

"I was dreaming of the past, and my heart was beating fast. I began to lose control, I began to lose control. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry that I made you cry. Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just a jealous guy"

Her voice was heard through the thin walls waking both the boys up, Beck smirked to himself hearing her singing voice, everyday she stayed with him back when they were dating everyday she sang in the shower and everyday he loved it, Will groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes "Well...that's the first time in years I've heard her sing"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, before things went bad she would sing all the time"

"She sang everyday she stay'd here"

"Yeah and after you she stopped singing at all" Will snarled sitting back on the couch as Beck remained in his bed, Beck understood why Will had an issue with him but hurting Jade was never ever one of his intentions. Beck opened his mouth to speak when Jade stepped out the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her naked body, drying off her hair with another smaller towel. As she gave a simple smile to Beck and walked past he couldn't help but check her body out, Will saw him looking his sisters body and smirking to himself "Hey! Don't even look at her" Will stood up threatening, clearly he forgets he's 9 (Almost ten he always states) Beck stayed silent, embarrassed by Jade hearing Will calling Beck out on checking out her body as her head turned slight to view them both, giggling "You hear me, stop checking out my sister"

Jade grabbed Will's collar and yanked him back "Down boy"

Beck chuckled silently to himself and laid back in bed.

They all had school, so they all carried on to get ready for it "Will are you ready?" She called to him on the other side of the bathroom "Yeah!" He stepped out thinking hat he looked 'fresh' Jade rolled her eyes and walked back into the main living room. Beck looked hot as always "Wow Jade, you look gorgeous...as usual" Jade sensed he was flirting, but she took the compliment lovingly

"Thank you, you look nice too"

"Okay, lets go" Will coughed opening the door and heading out the RV. He has made it clear that he wasn't happy with the closeness that is happening between Beck and Jade so quickly.

Dropping Will off safely at his school "Okay now remember, you wait here okay? Don't leave you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand" Will nodded along.

"Good, have a good day at school kiddo"

"Cya"

"Have a great day" Beck added on, Will looked back to him with no smile, just a simple scowl before turning back to school.

Jade chuckled at Beck's effort, she looked to Beck who had a giving up smile "Well, I think he's warming up to me" sarcastically he added on turning the key in the car, the engine roared. "Just give him time, he'll warm up to you it's just the way things ended with me and you...he likes to think he's the strong protective brother"

"I get it Jade... lets get going anyway"

Jade nodded as he pulled out and started to drive. As they stepped out of Beck's truck some people's head turned, they have never came out of the same car in months.

"Are they back together?" Drake, a student mumbled to his friends, they all simply shrugged their shoulder as no-one had a clue. Beck and Jade didn't exactly care on the people mumbling about them, they were expecting it; Beck walked up to Jade as they started to walk in the school "Did you tell any of the guys?"

"No" she taking a deep breath, Jade thought it would better kept under raps, she especially didn't want Tori to find out mostly because she would never hear the end of Tori's constant questions on how she's 'holding up' with everything, Cat would to be nervous to say anything to her at all in case she said the wrong thing. Robbie would be awkward and ask all kinds of awkward questions which may lead to Jade punching him in the face and Andre will try and play the sensitive one saying how much everything will be alright and will try and take charge to think of a plan to help her all the time, I'm sure Jade would appreciate it at first but then she won't be able to hear all these topics about her and her dad. He is the last person she wants to hear about constantly.

"I think it's best that I don't tell them...at least for now"

"Fair enough, your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks" she gave him a friendly nudge as showing some appreciation. They walked up to the gang, all of them looked at them slightly confused "Hey guys" Tori Dooley greeted them confused.

"What?" Beck chuckled as they all stood there still confused "It's just that...you guys haven't come to school together since, you know" Andre explained.

"Well we've moved past that, right Beck?"

"Right, we're friends and FRIENDS can walk in to school together"

They looked relived that they 'moved on' past the 'awkward' phase which they have, that's no lie. As she was now staying with him Beck found Jade is his responsibility, he walked to to class and stayed with her through free period, it was like he was her boyfriend again, throughout the day Jade has noticed how close he has been with her, as they sat down for lunch Jade crossed her arms and leaned on the table staring at him "Beck..."

"Yeah, Jade?"

"You've seemed very, close with me lately is everything alright?"

"Erm, yeah I'm fine I just wanted to be here for you why do you feel uncomfortable?"

Immediately Jade shook her with a little smile in her face "N-No, not at all it's nice"

"It's nice?" Beck smirked smug to himself "Alright Oliver don't get so smug, it's nice that we can be close again, you agree right?"

"Of course I do" the both smiled to each then being joined by the rest of the gang.

"Jade how's Will?" Cat kindly asked with a deep interest, Beck glanced to Jade who paused to answer, she clearly had to lie. She couldn't have the whole dad thing being shot up now "He's fine, thanks for asking"

Suddenly Jades phone starting ringing loudly, quickly she answered it.

"Hello?"

No one could hear who it was on the other side of the phone, they just tried to recall from Jade's reactions "He what!" Her far was scrunched up confused and shocked "Well he-Okay I'll be right there" Jade hung up the phone "Jesus Christ" she mumbled standing up "Jade what's wrong?"

Tori asked concerned "Will has got into a huge fight and now I have to go sort him out"

"Why did they call your parents?"

"Will asked them to ring me"

"Why?"

"What is this a police questioning? I have to go"

Beck stood up and Jade "Want me to drive you?"

Jade simply nodded, Beck placed his hand on her arm and led her to the car.

**Hey guys! Hope you're all having a good summer, thanks for ready this chapter of Just Help Me as always leave your reviews/comments below it always helps me out so tell me what you think should happen in the future of this story. Hope you enjoyed :).**


	5. Second Chance

Her feet wouldn't stop tapping in the car, with her middle and index finger pressed against the side of her face looking out the window.

Beck noticed how angry she seemed "Jade?"

"I'm gonna ring his neck" she turned to him slightly mumbling, Beck chuckled "Now Jade there may be a reasonable explanation for it all"

"There better be"

Beck moved his free hand and lightly patted her thigh, she looked down shocked at his actions. He only ever did that when they were dating, Jade's eyes traveled to his face she saw he gulped heavily realising what he did "Sorry I Erm-"

"Nah it's cool" they both starting mumbling over each other trying to break the awkwardness "I mean I know it's just that usually calms you down" that line came louder than all the other explanations, the awkward stare was finally stopped as they came to the school. Jade ran out the car into the school to the principles office, Will sat in the chair with his head down, Jade grabbed the beanie from his head throwing to his body "You're in doors"

"It's the style"

"Shut up"

She sat in the chair next to him, to talk to the principal "What's happened?" Jade cut straight to the point questioning them both "Your brother got into a big fight with his class mate Jake"

Jade shrugged her shoulders "So why isn't he in here?"

"Miss West, could we please focus on your brother"

Jade sighed, she felt like a mother. It freaked her out a little bit, Will remained sitting there with his head down glancing at Jade listening to the words that his principal was warning her about, on how violence is not the answer to anything...Beck came in the room and stood behind the chairs at the back with his arms crossed, Will exhaled annoyed "What is he doing here?!" He snapped, Jade glanced to Beck who seemed to ignore the hurtful comment by looking down at the floor "HE gave me a ride"

Will rolled his eyes giving a scowling look at Beck. He was hating the idea of him always being around, Will has it into his head that Beck is set up for hurting Jade again and he wouldn't let that happen "As far as I am concerned Miss West the person he was fighting didn't exactly do anything"

"That's a lie!" Will stressed, Jade put her hand on his shoulder to calm him "What was this guy saying then Will?"

Will sighed not wanting to tell her the reason but If he wanted to get off this whole thing he had to come clean "Will?"

"They were saying things about you! Bad things"

Beck looked up immediately interested "What did they say?" He firmly but politely asked Will "Calling her...swear words, Jake is a bad mouth alright calling you the B word and other stuff"

Jade arched her eyebrows kind of shocked that this was all over her "I did what any brother would do"

"What any guy would do"

"Beck, seriously?" Jade asked with a little mocking in her voice but he was being serious.

"If I ever heard or ever hear someone bad mouth you I snap...you don't deserve crap like that"

Jade sighed and looked at the two main boys she had in her life and smiled a little to them both, she turned to the principal and went to open her mouth "Will was just protecting Jade sir, shouldn't you get that little bast-"

"Naughty kid" Jade stopped Beck from saying otherwise "In here instead of my brother?"

"Well, sure we will talk to him...you can go now" Will mumbled 'yes' to himself before standing up and out the door "Miss West"

"Yes?"

"If this happens again ill have to contact your parents, he asked for you and I'll let this slide but just this once"

Jade took a big gulp nervously "O-Okay I understand, have a nice day"

"You too"

As soon as she stepped out, Jade slapped her little brothers head "You bone head, you can't get in trouble like that ever again okay?"

"Fine...but why?"

"Cause they said they'll contact dad if this happens again"

Will gulped like she did when she heard that, Will nodded and apologised before walking down the hall as Beck and Jade trailed behind him, it was kind of silent as Beck slid his hand in his pockets feeling awkward and Jade moved her lips aside like what she does when she feels bad or awkward "Thanks for defending him back there"

"Sure thing, I was telling the truth though y'know" he turned his head to her as they walked together and smiled proud of his statement, Jade looked at his cheesy smiling face and sunk but she refused to show it "Oh...really?"

"Of course no one will ever have the right to call you anything bad"

Again she smiled to his positive and lovely comments but soon cursed to herself in her mind, she has to stop acting so lovingly towards him, she's Jade West. She's ruthless.

As they carried on talking a loud shout down the hall, they leaned their heads round the corner and were surprised by what they saw. Ryder Daniels yelling in Wills face "Why is he...Beck stop Beck come back!" Jade grabbed Becks hand but she didn't grip it hard enough as he angrily walked over to Ryder "Hey!"

"Beck man what-"

Beck pushed Ryder away from Will standing protectively in front of him "Get away from him"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to"

"Some low life who picks on little kids, you don't touch him or speak to him"

Ryder threateningly squared up to Beck leaning his head violently on his "Or what?! You gonna hit me!"

"Don't push me!" Both threading each other, lapping threats over one an other. Jade quickly ran over and placed her hand gently on Becks chest pushing him back "Stop...alright" Beck heavily breathed to calm his anger down, when he looked at Jade he instantly calmed down and he felt her hand still on his chest. Ryder stared at the pair "Jade? I-"

"Stay away from my brother, Ryder"

Ryder gasped trying to come across the innocent one and motioned to Will "He's...he's your brother?! I didn't know-"

"Yeah well now you do, Kay?"

Ryder nodded and gulped, grabbing his brother by the collar and taking him away cursing to him. Beck placed his back against the lockers taking another deep breath "Thanks..." Will mumbled to him, Beck looked at Will in the corner of his eye and pulled an exhausted smile "Anytime"

Jade put her arm around her little brother as they walked out the school. Beck drove to the school and remained seated "Aren't you coming?"

"What about Will?"

"Erm..."

"Jade you go I'll look after him"

Jade sighed as she stared at him outside the car to him she looked at Will then Beck then Will then back to Beck not a fan of the idea, and she would blow off school too if she didn't have an assignment to hand in "What do I say if someone asks where you are?" "What?" she leaned in to his fav more as the wind was too loud for him to hear her but I was also for him just to be closer to her face "I said what do I say if I'm asked where you are?" Beck shrugged his shoulders and chuckled "Just say I'm ill"

"You want me to lie?" She gasped jokingly shocked making them nth laughed "You always lied to get us both off school...remember?"

"How could I forget?" She smiled as she slid her teeth across her bottom lip before clearing her throat and looking away from him "Fine...fine just please don't kill each other"

"No promises" Will laughed and yet was still being stubborn. Jade rolled her eyes before leaving the boys alone "You wanna go back to the RV or go for a bite to eat?"

"RV, you've got pizza there"

"Alright" Beck turned his key and started drive to RV. As they got in Will made no contact to Beck, after he just stuck up for him Beck would think that would get closer to Will's softer spot "Will...can we talk?"

"About?"

"About me and you"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Will mocked, Beck tilted his head with a little smile and motioned to the couch, Will rolled his eyes like his sister and sat down to listen. Beck rubbed the palm of his hands together and opened his mouth "Look man, I know you hate me...and I get why don't get me wrong I understand but I'm trying my best alright? Jade means the world to me and I would never hurt her-"

"You already have Beck! For months she cried-"

"And that hurts me more than anything in the world believe me I regret everyday for my life not trying to make things work with her...I'm sorry I made her cry, I'm sorry I broke her heart...you don't think I cried? Everyday I cried and everyday I hurt, me and her getting hurt was both my fault and I apologise to you as her brother for hurting your sister it was never my intention"

"What is your intention now with her?" Will may be young be he isn't stupid, this is the 21st century nothing is secret anymore and as the typical brother he wanted to look out for his sister "Right now? My intention is keep her safe even if we don't get together I want her safe"

"You still love her" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Beck opened his mouth but nothing came out as he couldn't deny it, he couldn't lie. Will knew they still loved each other and a part of him wants them to come to their senses "Look Will, we used to be close remember? Always on the Xbox together and Jade used to get annoyed by it" they both chuckled together "I remember, funny times"

"We can still have that man you used to be like a brother to me... I want to keep you safe too"

Will smiled slightly and sighed "You know Beck...you're not as bad as I thought you were"

Beck pulled a toothless smile "Thanks, so are we good?"

"...Yeah we're good" Will stuck out his hand for Beck to shake it and he did "Have you got the Xbox here?"

"Yep why?"

"So I can kick your butt like I used to!"

"Oh you're on" Beck jumped up and threw him a controller. Relieved that he finally won over the brother.

**Hey guys! Hope you're all having a good summer, thanks for ready this chapter of Just Help Me as always leave your reviews/comments below it always helps me out so tell me what you think should happen in the future of this story. Hope you enjoyed :).**


	6. Past thoughts

Jade arrived to the RV late from school, as she stepped out of the car Jade checked around the area to see if no-one has followed her home...at this moment in time she could never be too sure. No-one was there, not a car not even a sound nor a ghostly shadow figure lurking in the ally ways or the streets it was empty and silent, Jade sighed with a big relief and walked to the RV door. As she stepped into the RV her eyesbrows arched as to her surprise she saw Will and Beck actually getting along and playing games, Taking off her leather jacket and placing it on the bed walking forward to them, she stood at the coffee table. They didn't even look at her, it's like they didn't know she came in the RV "Hey guys" Jade got no answer from either of them, they again didn't even look at her. Beck and Will continued playing whatever it was they were playing on Becks Xbox.

"Guys?" Again no answer, Jade smirked smug to herself sliding her tongue across her teeth "GUYS" jumping out of their skin they paused the game "Whoa, hey Jade we didn't see you there" Will laughed.

"I noticed" Jade smiled sitting on the orange couch, glancing to Beck giving him a little smile "So...you two seem very close again, whats going on?" the two lads smiled to each other then looked back at Jade "We had a talk and worked things out after all that's what you wanted, right?" Beck smirked to her whilst patting her little brothers back, Jade nodded to his question "I sure did" a long eye contact was noted down in Wills mind.

"So, you're home late"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that it's just last minute cramming for this exam"

"How do you feel about it all?"

"I'm shi-" she stopped herself as she realized her nine year old brother was sat with them "I mean I'm nervous about it...I mean it's tomorrow...oh my god it's tomorrow!" panicking realizing how soon it will be, Beck moved next to her "Jade don't worry, it'll all be alright" Jade lightly slapped his chest "Easy for you to say you took yours early"

"Its drama okay, you know how to do drama...believe me, you know how drama thinks okay? You got this" Jade couldn't help but pull a wide smile "You really think I can do this?"

"Hell yeah!" they giggled to each other, Will rolled his eyes feeling isolated "HELLO I am still here you know?" not one of them turned to him, their eyes stayed on each other "HEY" Quickly they both snapped out of it and turned to Will "Yeah?"

"Can you guys stop being google eyed, we could ALL talk you know the THREE of us" Jade rolled her eyes to him "FINE"  
Hours later they all got into something more comfortable and sat around the sofa, laughing and talking about all the memories they had either together or separate "Okay me and you were outside in your backyard cause your parents were out of time, it was last summer-"

"Yes! I remember this" Will butted in smiling as he high five'd Beck "And Will opened the window from his room and poured a bucket of water all over your head" Beck stopped himself from laughing too much with Will as they remembered it as Jade sat there with her arms crossed staring at them with her eyebrows slightly raised, soon enough a little chuckle came from her "Yeah I remember that, I also remember dragging you down the stairs and me and Beck drenched you with a hose pipe" They all sat there like laughing idiots...then a memory popped into Wills mind.

"Oh my god! Jade do you remember when me and you put them portable sprinklers in dads car, then we ran up in your room and waited and later on he came up soaked from all the water" Jade couldn't stop giggling throwing her head back on the couch laughing "And then he shook himself like a dog and got us two wet as-well, it was so funny"

"Yeah god that was fun, what were you? 7" Will nodded "But hey it was my idea, when I was meant to be the responsible one...that was fun though, that was all before he became violent behind closed doors he can be fun whenever it suited him" Not all their memories of their dad were all bad, he wasn't always an abusing father even though he was never a happy man, and Jade always had the impression that her dad hated her but there were times when they actually had fun.

_"He's coming!" _

_"Quick hide" they giggled hiding in Jade's room as their dads footsteps grew louder and louder. The door opened the a soaking wet dad._

_"So...I found sprinklers in my car, do you two have anything to do with that?" _

_"We have no idea what you mean" Will laughed "I think you do, and I'm gonna get'cha" chasing them around Jade room and finally getting them soaked. The three of them laughing together._

Whilst that was going on Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were at Tori's house "Did you notice Beck and Jade acting a little weird lately?" Tori brought up the subject, the rest of them thought about it then realized that they had been "Yeah...Beck especially"

"What do you think is going on with them?" everyone thought about Robbies question "They've been really close lately" Cat added.

"Do you guys think they're back together?!" Tori gasped exclaiming slapping Andre's chest excited, Andre lightly grabbed Tori's wrist to stop her from slapping him "Alright firstly calm down and maybe they are, Beck was pushing it so much that they were friends-"

"And that could just of been a cover up I mean Beck has never said how much him and Jade are friends when they are broken up so maybe they are back together but in secret" everyone looked at Cat stunned as she blurted out what everyone was thinking "Did Cat just say something that made perfect sense?"

"I think so..." Robbie mumbled "Should we ask them next time we see them?" Andre questioned.

"No...at least not yet we should see what happens before we blurt it out" Tori answered him with a sigh in her voice as she took a sip from her soda.  
As Andre walked down Tori's drive way after saying his goodbye to her a car pulled up next to his and stopped, Andre looked up from opening his car door. The man in the car put his window down "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes actually you can, do you know anything about Jade West whereabouts?"  
Andre instantly shook his head "Nope sorry I don't maybe she is at her house"

"I don't just mean tonight I mean do you know where she is staying all day"

"Like I said sir I don't know, me and her are friends but I've never been to her house or anything but like I said if you go to her house you may find her there"

"Fine, thanks for the help I guess"

"Who are you?" Andre peered his head up to try and see the dark figures face, but the man simply but his window up and started his car "Wait...wait who are you!" but the car drove away, he was too late. Andre got in his car and called Jade.

**"Hey Andre"  
**

"Hey Jade"**  
**

**"What's up?"**

"I don't want to alarm you or anything but some guy just pulled over to me and was asking weird questions about where you were and where you are staying"**  
**

**"What did you say?!"**

"I said nothing just that you were probably at your house I hope that's the answer that was good" he heard a big gulp being taken over the phone.

**"Yeah that's fine...thank you Andre"**

"No problem I'll see you tomorrow" They both hung up.

Jade turned to Beck as they watched Will sleeping "H-He's hunting us down"

"What do you mean?"

"He is asking our friends where I am" Beck gulped heavily as she did and looked at Jade's scared face "Beck...I'm scared" without a thought Beck pulled Jade into his arms and stroked her hair, as she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed quietly "It's alright I'm not gonna let anything happen to you...ever" making soothing shush noises like he used to always do to settle and calm her down, he kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her tightly.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always leave reviews and comments on your thoughts of the story. Beck and Jade's relationship, Jade and Beck's and Wills relationship and what should happen in the future it helps me out a lot:)**


	7. Closer

It was Friday and it was also the day that Jade had her exam, she has been cramming for it for weeks now but she is still nervous. They always drop off Will first before they go to school, Will hopped out the car "Now you better be good, no fights it's a big day for me today okay?" She set the record straight to Will, sighing as he felt like he was getting a 'mom' lecture he rolled his eyes and nodded to her "Yeah yeah I promise...hey tonight can I have tea at my friend Leo tonight?" Instantly Jade hesitated, she didn't want to leave Will when its outside of school, his blue puppy dog eyes stared at her "Come on Jade pleaseeee"

"I don't like it when you baby talk!"

"Come Jade, I'll be safe! Leo's mom is picking us up from here then dropping me back at Becks...I have that old cell phone you gave me for emergencies Jade PLEASE"

"Maybe you should Jade, give him some space and you too" Beck suggested butting in Will nodded to Beck theory "SEE, I'm glad I like you again" he laughed adding on, Beck nudged Jade "Fine, but call me if you need me okay? I mean it"

"I promise" Will ran over and gave a kiss on the cheek to Jade which he only does when he is happy then he ran off, Jade turned back to Beck "You're such a bad influence" Beck chuckled at her comment and started the car engine again "Never stopped you from spending everyday with me" he winked to her, Jade bit her lip couldn't help but smile too. He's been making her smile a lot lately, it was like the old days. "Just get me to school Oliver" rubbing her palms together getting more and more nervous about her exam she had. They got out the car and walked into the main hall of the school, Beck kindly walked Jade to her locker and tried to keep her thoughts positive, he questioned her on things that might come up of her exam, everything she studied for she was getting right "Jade you are going to kill it!"

"In the good way I hope"

"Obviously" two students suddenly ran past also knocking Beck forward onto Jade. Leant against the lockers Jade caught her breath from the shock, Becks hand stopped him from actually banging into her by putting it against the lockers, their faces close together. She was so tempted. He was so tempted. The school bell rang, they both closed their eyes in disbelief of their bad-luck, clearing his throat Beck backed off her, it was time for her exam. Jade began to walk to the classroom before being pulled back by Beck "Jade, good luck" before she could answer Beck laid a soft longing kiss on her cheek. It was different from a brotherly kiss, that was something else. Jade made no comments, she again tried to hold in her smile, slid her hand off his and walked away. As Jade was in the her exam, Beck was with the rest of the gang in Sikowitz's class. Everyone else was still curious on how close Beck and Jade have been lately, when the broke up they were really distant, Jade did everything she could to make Beck jealous cause she still loved him and although Beck was still hung up in love with her, Beck did everything he could to seem like he was fine...almost kissing Tori didn't help him forget it would always be Jade. And now that they're close again it's caught everyone's attention, Tori nudged Andre, Andre nudged Robbie, Robbie tapped Cat who then nudged back to Tori. They didn't know that Beck could see them in the corner of his eye "What do you want to ask me?" Not even looking at them he sighed. The gang looked at him cursing to themselves, as always Tori took charge asked him, Beck turned to them. "Beck, Erm we were all wondering what is going on between you and Jade"

"Nothing" Beck shrugged his shoulders, but they weren't buying it.

"You've been spending a lot of time together lately"

"We're not back together alright? I'm just helping her out"

"With what?" Andre question, Beck groaned annoyed. It was kind of stupid how they couldn't just let them do their own thing, they may all be friends but their buissness is their business and it has nothing to do with them. "Guys, please pay attention" Sikowitz kindly asked "Sorry Sikowitz" they carried on listening on how he couldn't get the coconut from under his bed. Jade wasn't in Becks classes on a Friday except for Sikowtiz's, lessons after Beck met up with Jade at lunch "Hey!" Jade giggled, she seemed happy so he persumed the exam went well "Hey so how'd it go?"

"It when SO well, I think I might of Ac'd it at least that's what the exam bored said" Beck quickly hugged Jade tightly, taken a little by surprise Jade closed her eyes and hugged him back tightly too. They were interpreted by the couch of their friends, they let go of each other and turned around "Hi..." Jade mumbled looking down at the floor for a second "I Erm was just telling Beck that I may have Ac'd my exam"

"Jade! That's so GREAT!" Cat exlamied running to her and hugging her tightly before being briefly pushed off by Jade "Yeah thanks" again she mumbled fixing her hair from it being knocked about by being grabbed by Cat "Yeah that is great Jade" Tori added on, the rest of them agreed saying well done to her.

That evening Beck and Jade had the RV to themselves, Will would be back by 10pm. For them both, who knows what could happen? "Hey you wanna watch a movie?" Jade suggested "Let me guess the scissoring" "Handsome and smart" she giggled "You think I'm handsome" Jade pulled a disapproving look to him and shook her head not as an answer to his rhetorical question but to the fact it was a rhetorical question, Beck chuckled then walked over and crouch down and opened his DVD draw, it was full of nearly every good film you cold think of. Including The Scissoring, Beck ended up buying it when they were dating because Jade always wanted to watch it. Getting the popcorn ready and sodas they sat on the couch quite separate "Now if you get scared don't worry I will hold your hand" Jade mockingly teased Beck laughing, Beck rolled his eyes "Nice to know"

This film has always been pretty messed up and scary, Jade found it kind of scary the first time she watched it, Jade AND Beck remember it well. At one scene when _Tawny Walkerblack _starts to kill the first bestfriend, they way she did it was so horrible it actually scared Jade as she buried her face on Becks chest saying '_God just tell me when it's over'_ but now she's fine with it, in fact she can find it quite funny. But there is always one scene that still gets Jade, the meatloaf scene, she loves it but its always a real jump scare. It was such a jump scare she jumped over to Beck and huddled to him closely "Oh look who wants the holding"

"Shut up" she slapped his stomach lightly, it didn't feel weird or awkward in anyway. It was normal to them. Two violent and gory hours later the film had finished, they both sat strand started just to talk "We had some fun times together didn't we?"

"Yeah we defiantly had that" Jade mumbled, it went quiet for a while, they sat side by side silently. Beck smirked and opened his mouth "Hey do you remember that time when-"

"No" Beck sighed with humour at her little jokes "You didn't even know what I was going to say"

"Alright sorry, go" Jade glanced to him before putting her head back looking up at the ceiling "Do you remember the time-"

"No" she giggled putting her head up back up, beck tried to not laugh but he couldn't help it, they both laughed together "I'm sorry go in I'll listen this time" Beck looked at her curiously "Okay...do you remember the time when..." he paused to see if se would interrupt, she didn't so he carried on "To that nightclub and I got so drunk you had to carry me out and we almost got arrested cause they al,last figured out we were under age, your cousin got us in" it was the first reckless thing they did that had to do with alcohol they aren't the kind of teenagers that get trashed every week "I have no recollection of that happening" she did really, but Jade liked to tease Beck.

"Yes you do! Come on I almost got arrested cause I broke the pole and smashed the bar, and when we got home we listening to this song none stop" Beck searched through his phone that was hooked up to his stereo and searched through his playlist and played the song 'Smile' by Avril Lavingue and again they laughed remembering the night. Beck stands up and dances, Jade giggled at his terrible moves "My god you're embarrassing yourself Beck!"

"Get up and dance" Beck didn't take no for an answer and lifted her up. At first Jade stands there and doesn't do anything, but she stopped resisting and aimed with him. They used to dance together all the time. Weather it was alone and then slow danced or with their friends and danced, they had so much fun together. Out of breath they stop as Beck catches Jade, both of them out of breath, breathing on eachother as their faces were so close together, Beck looks into her eyes "You're the reason I smile" he hasn't said nothing like that to her in months, it made Jade feel so loved and then she couldn't help but smile "Ditto" she whispers back to him. Beck still having Jade in his arms her Cody close to his, now was the time. Their eyes closed as their lips moved more to each others, with their lips just about to touch the door flies open.

"Hey I'm home" Will stepped into the RV, Jade quickly pushed Beck back staring at him. A part of her was sad that they didn't kiss but then again a part of her was relieved that they didn't. Beck was just sad that they didn't kiss but then again Jade thinks more of what would of come of it, the good and the bad. Luckily Will didn't see anything but he noticed the way they were stood and the way they were staring at each other "You guys...okay?" Both of them cleared their throats and focused on Will "Yeah just fine did you have a good time?"

"It was great!"

"Good! now go get your pyjamas it's late"

"Ugh fine" Will went behind the dresser wall and got changed, Beck walked forward to Jade again "Jade I-"

"Leave it, Beck" she laid her hand on his chest to stop him from going anymore forward. Now that she was thinking straight she was being careful, she didn't want to get hurt again. Beck backed off like she wanted. Jade couldn't sleep and neither could Beck, as she was on the couch with Will and he was in the bed, although she didn't want to get hurt she also missed his comfort. Shuffling out of Wills embrace she walked over to the bed and looked at him "Jade...are you okay?"

"I can't sleep" Jade shrugged her shoulders, Beck didn't know f she was suggesting she wanted to sleep with him or was just wanted to talk "Well...do you want to...I don't mean you have to"

"Just move over" Jade grabbed the duvet waiting to get under it, Beck nodded and did so. Jade slid in next to him and cuddled up to him closely, Beck smirked to himself and hugged her "I missed you" he whispered confessing to her. "Beck..." Jade breathed softly "Mm?"

"Promise you won't fall in love with me again"

Beck sighed and quietly chuckled "I'll try my best" but the both know that may be promise they will both ended up wanting to break.

**SO CLOSE YET SO FAR! Sorry I did this to you guys I know how badly you want Bade back again but it's never that easy with them. So as always leave your thoughts/reviews on what up you think about what happened and what you think should happen in the future :) hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Secrets Out

**Note: Sorry for all the mistakes that were made in the last chapter, I was using my iPad and the Autocorrect changed words etc. Sorry for that guys!**

Stretching her arms out and opening her eyes, blinking to adjust her vision Jade realized where she was. In Beck's bed, Jade remembered very well climbing into his bed in the middle of the night. Sighing to herself deeply Beck groaned being waken up and opening his eyes "Good morning" he mumbled still a little tired, Jade couldn't help but feel happy. She missed this. Him. "Yeah...morning"  
The disapproving tapping of the feet came from her brother who was now standing over them two not very pleased, he may be okay with Beck now but as always Will is still the protective brother that he has been this whole time, they looked at his annoyed little face. Jade found it best to get out of the bed leaving Beck a little disappointed, Jade tussled Wills hair "Morning kiddo"  
Going into the bathroom and as does every morning Will leans down to Beck "What happened?"

"She crawled into my bed, she couldn't sleep I wasn't going to kick her out"

"I know you weren't!" Will shouted in a whisper, walking back over to the couch Beck brought himself up and sat on the bed looking at him "Will...whats the big deal?"

"She's my sister! I don't want to see her get hurt"  
Beck buried his face in his hands "Didn't we already cover this Will? I am not going to hurt Jade I swear"

"If you do I'll hurt you, you know that?"  
Beck chuckled to himself at the fact he was getting threats from a nine year old "Yeah, I know" Jade came walking out of the bathroom, once again Beck checked out her body. Beautiful. And this time, Will didn't notice. It was a Saturday but the three of them didn't want to just stay in the house and it was safe, Jade knows for a fact that her dad goes away every Saturday on business, no matter how hard he tries he can never get out of going either.  
Beck offers for a day out at the Mall, offering to treat Will to a few video games aswell as buying Jade something

"Your dad is not going to be there, and even if he was I'd be there for you" Jade sighed at his suggestion, concerned clearly she glanced over to Will who looked very eager to go and actually get out of the RV for once that wasn't for school, he nodded his head repeatedly with a big grin on his face from ear to ear, Jade turned her head back to Beck, he was so cute...they were so close last night, in her head it couldn't happen again but in her heart she wanted something to happen as she thought it was a secret to herself it wasn't to the people around her. Jade once again sighed and nodded to Beck making him pull a smile of relief on his face. Briefly and gently he rubbed his hand on her arm and walked behind the changing behind the dresser wall.

Jade lightly scratched her forehead closing her eyes for a second before dropping her arm back down to the side of her body, Will looked at her confused. Jade looked back at her curious brother also confused on why he was so confused "What?" she mouthed, Will knew for a fact that something happened last night that they weren't telling him.  
"What happened last night?" he mouthed back.

"Nothing"

"I know something did Jade, what happened?"

"Stay out of it"

"But-" they quickly stopped having the silent bicker as Beck came back from behind the dresser, Will and Jade got ready earlier on in the day. Getting into Beck's truck Jade got in the front as Will remained in the back listening to his music. It wasn't that awkward but then again it was. Both of their minds were playing two things, their faces growing more and more close to each other, how badly Jade wanted her lips on Becks and how badly Beck wanted his lips on Jades, just to feel her touch one more time would make him happy. Jade wanted Beck more than she'll ever let on but whilst not saying much Beck always makes his feelings for Jade very clear. The mall wasn't that far away from the RV, they got out of the truck.

_**"Jade"**_

_**"What?" looking at him, gulping heavily he stares into her eyes "I can't take this anymore, I need you"  
**__**  
"Beck I-" shutting her by slamming his lips on hers Jade forbids herself to fight back, leaning her against the car door Beck holds her even tighter not letting her go. "What what are you" stuttering her words catching her breath, taken completely by surprise "I mean Beck this is just so-"**__**  
**_

_**"I love you, you know that" she knew. **_

_**"I love you...too" **_

_**"I know" putting his lips again on hers.**_

_'Snap out of it Beck, you're kidding yourself, last night was nothing to her but a mistake' _Telling himself in his mind snapping out of his day dreaming, what he just thought about is actually what he wanted to do, but Beck is a coward. He gets too many thoughts and backs out, like when he didn't open that door or chase her down the hallway when she said _"We're done"_ Beck doesn't do what he wants, because thoughts build up and make him doubt. Hours of walking round going from shop to shop  
Will nudges Becks arm as soon as he sees a game shop, Beck chuckles and looks at a disproving Jade on the left hand side of him.  
"Come on Jade we'll be five minutes"  
Again Jade sighed but she knew the sooner Will get what he wants, the sooner he will stop moaning to go get it.  
Both of them running into the store like two little kids, although one of them is actually still a little kid. Waiting outside, Jade sat on the bench looking around the mall bored out of her mind, as her eyes were wondering she saw a girl staring at her. Jade stared back at the girl. She goes Hollywood Arts, senior. Pretty.  
The staring became annoying for Jade.  
"What?"

The girl walked over, Jade stood up to seem more fierce. "Look...Jade...There's something I need to ask you"

"Which is?"

"I saw you and Beck walking round and I was wondering if you and him are back together?" running fingers through her hair slightly annoyed, Jade was curious on why this girl found such an interest in Beck and Jade's relationship "No but...it might turn out like that but why the hell am I explaining all this to you, who are you?"  
The girl sighed deeply and bowed her head down for a second "Me and Beck have been...seeing each other for a while now"  
Jade's heart sunk and not in the good way, this girl who Jade has had no relations with before is coming up to her when she's meant to be having a nice day with the two boys in her life.

"You...and...and Beck, My- I mean Beck"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you but...it's true"

The two lads ran out of the shop laughing, with Beck not realizing who it was Jade was speaking to "We got one!" Will exclaimed, Beck smiled slowly sropped as he saw the girls face "Grace...what are you-"

"I'll leave you guys to it" she took one glance at Beck then walked away, Jade bowed her head down with tears full in her eyes. Looking back up at him Beck saw how hurt Jade was feeling right now "Jade look-"

"Will can you just go and sit on the bench whilst Beck and I talk" Will rolled his eyes and sat on the bench. Taking Jade a bit further away from Will's hearing Beck stared at Jade in the eyes, this was a serious time. "What did she say?"  
Jade saw this question in two ways, either Beck was trying to cover his tracks or he was deadly concerned.  
"Oh! _Grace _right she had the decency to actually TELL ME that you found yourself a new little girlfriend"

"No it's not like that Jade!"

"Then how's it like Beck?! How long exactly did it take you to get her after our relationship ended? A few days? A week? Or was it shorter like hours cause hell they are all queuing up for you aren't they!" He tried his best to calm her down but it wouldn't work. "No it wasn't like that we just went on a few dates"

It made her sick to even think of him kissing another girl, then a big curious question came to her mind, looking at him hurt "Did you...you and her...did you?"  
Beck knew very well what she was indicating, bowing his head down Jade gasped in disbelief

"Wow Beck, nice...so where? Hm? The RV bed that we used to? Or somewhere a bit more meaningless? The fact we've ony been split up a couple weeks makes it worse, the fact that I felt guilty for even looking at another person, but you...you took what you said meant the absolute world to you and go to some other girls and use that crap on them"

"What?! No that's not-"

"Save your breath, I'm taking my brother and I'm going to Cats...I can't even stand to be in the same room as you right now"  
It wasn't just the fact that Beck started seeing someone about two weeks after a split from an almost three year relationship but also that he has been with someone else...in that way. That's what has hurt her more than anything. Trying to hold her hand Jade quickly snatched it away and walked away. Grabbing Wills hand "How will you get home?"

"Taxi"

"And opening the RV?!"

"I'll use my foot like always!" Screaming back before leaving the Mall with her confused little brother, usually he would ask so many questions but he could see how upset she was. So for now. He remained quiet.

**A bit of a cliffhanger but AH WELL. So what do you guys think about this? Beck an asshole for what he did? Or is Jade taking this too far because of her feelings for him? Let me know, leave thoughts/reviews below they help me out a lot and don't worry, Jade's dad will be returning soon so the drama between them will be back. What do you think should happen? **


	9. Back in town

Stuffing clothes back into the bags Jade angrily packed both her and Wills bag, Will didn't try and stop her, in fact he helped. After he caught on what happened he couldn't believe that he was so stupid to think that Beck wouldn't hurt her again. Beck finally caught up to them and stumbled in the RV, looking at Jade packing the bags Beck took a deep breath through his nostrils angry at himself for not being honest and now he's blown it, once again. Beck walked behind her and tried to stop her from packing, placing his hand on hers Jade quickly snatched her hand away ignoring him. Cat only lived 7 houses down so they could walk, Jade threw Will a bag and went to walk out, Beck quickly jumped in front of her not letting her get passed.  
"Get out of my way" again she tried to move around him but again he stopped her, softly but sternly he asked "Can we talk about this?"

"No" Jade barges Beck with her shoulder finally getting out of the RV and started walking with Will, Beck closed his eyes and slid his lip along his bottom lip before running out after her, Jade and Will quickly walking down the street Beck did the same aside of her trying to explain himself, Jade wasn't listening to him. She was overreacting, but her feelings and jealously have took over her body. Beck lightly grabbed Will pulling him back "Will please you gotta believe me that-"

"You promised you'd never hurt her again, you promised...look at her Beck, she's right back where she was them weeks ago because of you AGAIN"

"But Will I-"

"We have nothing more to discuss" he was so god damn mature for a 9 year old, ahead of his years people say. Will moved out of Beck's holding and caught up to Jade, Beck didn't give up. Jogging to catch up to her again "You're just going to walk out on this huh? You aren't going to fight for-"  
Jade stopped and spun around to him  
"Fight for what?! Our relationship? WHAT RELATIONSHIP? You're the one that didn't open that god damn door, you're the one that gave up Beck! You're also the one that moved in on the girl that was considered our close friend"

Beck gulped heavily and bowed his head down "I don't know what you're talking about"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, you've been lying to everyone, our friends...but you can't lie to me, get over it Beck"

"If you knew about the Tori thing then why didn't you freak out then?"

"Because I let it go, I didn't yell at you because I still loved-...but then again, why else would I be freaking out now..." Beck looked up from the ground to what she was indicating, he loved her too. "Jade...but I love-"  
Jade shushed him up and shaking her hand in front of him "Don't say it"  
The door opened, Cat squealed and hugged Will tightly.  
"Will oh my god I've missed you!"

"I missed you too Cat" Will grinned, he has a major crush on Cat so he would be very happy staying with her. Jade wiped away her tears and turned to Cat.  
"Hey Cat, look I know this is totally out of the blue but would it be okay if me and Will crash here for a while?"

"Sure thing! I'd be happy to have you guys here" Jade smiled and started to walk up the drive, Beck tried to get his words out but didn't know what to say, so he yelled the thing running through his mind.  
"You're being ridiculous!"

Jade stopped and stared ahead of her, taking a sharp breath of deja vu.

_**"You're being ridiculous"**_

_**"What do you care?! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"**_

Jade walked backwards to him and turned to him, slowly she looked from the the ground into his eyes and softly yet cruelly repeated  
"What do you care?...I'm not your girlfriend anymore" when Beck realized what she did, he also got deja vu, he opened his mouth to say something but she turned away and got into the house, Cat saw the sadness of Beck's face which made her sad, she knew something was wrong but she also knew it was none of her business. So she shut the door. Cat walked into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Jade and stared at her.

"What?"

"Do I wanna know what's happened?"  
Jade sighed and shrugged her shoulders "Tell me everything Jade"  
Again Jade sighed. Jade started revealing the whole truth, about her dad, Beck, everything. Cat sat there gobsmacked at the things that were coming out of Jade's mouth. Tears came to her eyes at the fact she had to of gone through all of this on her own. It also made her feel stupid at the fact her and the rest of the gang just thought her and Beck were back together but it was way more complicated than that. When Jade stopped her explanation there was a long pause. Cat just grabbed Jade and pulled her into a big hug, Jade couldn't be bothered to fight it off and hugged her back. She needed it. Jade broke down hard, when Will saw his sister sobbing her sat behind her and rubbed her back out of comfort, Jade then got out of Cats hug and put her arm around Will, leaning her head on top of his.

"I'm sorry what I put you through...I'm so sorry"

"Don't be"

-/-  
Beck slammed the RV door shut, he was upset and frustrated with himself more than anyone. The RV seemed, quieter again, more dull and...silent. It was lonely again, Beck was lonely again...  
It was late. And Jade needed space form Beck, he knew that. So he decided that he would give Jade space, a knock suddenly went at the door, it was loud and violent. Beck ignored it.  
"JADE JADE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE NOW GET OUT!" Beck's head rose by the sound of her father's voice, both fear and anger was mixed in Beck's gut. Fear because he knew what Jade's dad was capable of but then again he was angry because he knows what he did to Jade. The banging wouldn't stop along with the shouted, Beck breathed heavily and moved back and forth not knowing what to do, running both his hands through his hair stress-fully and stared at the door being banged and banged over and over again, finally Beck realized he is going to have to answer, it was pretty clear he wasn't going away.

Swinging the door open Beck saw the monstrous face that is called John West "She's not here"  
**Don't act nervous, be stern then maybe he'll go away **Beck told himself, but John didn't move in anyway, Beck exhaled sharply "I told you! She. Is. Not. Here"

"I'll be the judge of that" Before Beck could do anything, Mr West smashed his way into the RV. Beck lifted himself up from the stairs and walked back in the RV, he didn't know what to do, Mr West was stronger than Beck no matter how strong Beck was to people his age, Jade's dad was very much stronger.  
Beck placed his hands behind his head in disbelief of what was happening, then he saw it...Jade's shirt that was hanging out from under the couch, Beck gulped heavily, he looked at the shirt then back to Jade's dad, then the shirt and again back at Jade's dad. Beck panicked and pushed her dad away.  
Beck stood in front of the couch unable for him to see.

"After everything you did to her, everything you did! And you have the nerve to come in here, trash my house and demand to see her is sickening, I told you and I'll tell you again, she is not and never was here"

"She's probably at another guys house, she's a freeloading slut, right" Beck clenched his jaw and his fist and whacked Mr West across the face. Breathing heavily with anger Beck stood his ground, knowing Mr West slightly he stood straight back up.  
"You want to be like that..."

"I'm not going to let you lay another hand on her ever again"

"You're blinded by love"

"I don't care, maybe, maybe not...but like I said you will never lay a hand on her...or Will"

Mr West suddenly stared back at him with curious and satisfactions, he got him.  
"I never said anything about Will"  
Beck heavily gulped that he let things slip, heavily cursing to himself in his mind.

"What do you know Oliver?"

"Nothing...and even if I did I wouldn't tell you"  
Mr West simply shrugged and walked towards the door "Fine I'll find her and then...well I think you can guess what will happen to her"

"NO! Not while I'm breathing!"  
Mr West stopped and turned back around to Beck "That can be arranged"  
He walked closer and closer to Beck, Beck tried to fight him away but failed and then...everything went black.

**CLIFFHANGER haha sorry but I love cliffhangers ;p, so let me know on what you think about all of this. Beck&Jade and Jade's dad return? What do you think has happened to Beck? As always leave thoughts/reviews below they help me out a lot:) hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Can't Stay Away

Early morning, Jade was awoken by the smell of coffee. A small smile grew on her face, hoping out of bed and putting on her baggy warm jumper. Jade ran out of her room into the kitchen "Bec-"  
She stopped herself as she saw Cat's roommate Sam who was the one making the coffee, then she remembered...she remembered what she did last night and how she left him out of spite and jealously...like the first time they split up. Sam looked up from the kitchen counter and nodded her head "Hey"  
Jade placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes "Yeah, hey"  
Ten minutes later Will came out of the same room "We left a bag at the RV"  
Jade almost spat out her coffee, her head turned at Will. She couldn't bring herself to go back there, at least not yet, it'd be too awkward and knowing Beck dramatic  
as-well "Which bag" Jade sighed rubbing her forehead  
"The one with all my school stuff in"  
Again she sighed deeply, damn it. Will really needed those, obviously. Cat saw how stressed out Jade was about all of this, instantly Cat offered to go get the bag instead of her, Jade thought about it for a second, she was tempted...but then again she also thought bout how Cat was very easily persuaded and Beck could easily get Cat to try and convince her to go back to him, then she'd never hear the end of it. Jade kindly turned down Cat's over and agreed to go get the bag herself.  
Half an hour later it was 9am, Jade was dressed and went out the door.

Cursing to herself as she walked up to the RV, Jade heavily sighed and stood outside the door "Beck...Beck-"  
As she went to knock on the door it was open, Beck always locks his door whether he is in or out of it. Jade tilted her head to look through the gap of the door, it was dark, the curtains were still shut...Jade could see things smashed. Instantly Jade began to panic and opened the door climbing into the RV "Hello?"  
Jade heard a groan by the bed, looking over the wooden ledge she saw him lay on the floor battered and bruised. Jade gasped as she saw the state he was in  
"Beck!" She gasped running over to him, kneeling down to him Jade picked Beck up so his back was against the bed, his eyes were barely open.  
"My god, what happened to you!" Lightly she shook him.

"He...I wouldn't let..him f-find you"  
Jade bowed her head down for a second, her dad. Of course it was her dad who else would do this to Beck. Everyone loves him...Jade more than anyone.  
"My dad...Beck you should of just told him"

"Over...my dead...body" Jade put her forehead against his and shook her head mumbling "You idiot"

"An idiot who...still loves you"

Jade ran her hand to the back of Beck's neck, moving her thumb up and down his neck for comfort Jade had tears running down her cheeks.  
"Beck baby I'm so sorry this never should of happened" Jade started rambling apologizing over and over again "How long have you been like this?"

"He left, couple hours ago" Beck coughed and groaned, his ribs hurt. Jade rang an ambulance, after she did so she also rang Cat.

"Cat he's in a really bad way"

_"Oh my god! What do you want me to do?"_

"Just please look after Will for me...I need to be with him" Jade's voice started to crack up by crying.

_"Jade please don't cry"_

"I gotta go Cat" to save her self from the humiliation of crying on the phone to Cat, Jade wiped her tears; took a deep breath and turned back to Beck, she sat beside him as they waited. Jade slid her hand in his, Beck rested his head on Jade's shoulder. Which felt odd because usually Jade was the one to rest her head on his shoulder. Getting frustrated by the ambulance taking so long, Jade tried to skip the subject by just talking to Beck, making him feel better.

"I remember that time...when we were in the 8th grade and you ehh wore your hair curly for the first time and...that was the first time I told you how gorgeous I thought you were, cause I finally had the guts to tell you"  
Jade smirked as the memories came flooding back, she remembered seeing how his hands were shaking and taking in deep breaths. He used to be terrible at talking to her, he literally screamed it out then walked away slowly from her. Jade never likes to admit she likes someone, but she fell for Beck hard within the first few weeks of them dating she fell for him as he did for her.  
Finally the ambulance came, as Jade always does she gave grief to them for taking so long. Carrying Beck to the ambulance van Jade held his hand and refused to let go of him. She waited as his test were getting through, coffee after coffee after coffee to keep her more awake.  
No way could she say that Jade doesn't love Beck, there is not a chance in hell that she will deny it ever again.

Beck didn't break anything, he was just going to be very sore for quite some time, his rib was close to being broke so that would be sore more than anything.

Walking into his room, Beck sat himself up feeling slight pain but didn't let on. He didn't have to stay for long, just an other hour to make sure he will defiantly be okay. Nervously Jade tucked her hair behind her ear and slid her hand in his once again "Thank you, for helping me" Beck smiled to her.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't of need my 'help'"

"Stop it J, I'd protect you no matter what"

"Well..thank you for you know"

"Like I said I 'd do anything for you" Beck swayed their hands slightly side to side to try and put a smile on her face, it was gradually working for her.

"Hey y'know how we were talking about our first date on the way here, and our first kiss"  
Jade nodded biting her lip "I know, and?"

"Remind me how that kiss went again" he didn't exactly have much to lose considering he could of been beaten to death, why would she reject?  
"I'd be happy to" leaning down to him, their eyes closed as their lips touched each other. It was so warming and familiar to them both, making them wonder why the hell they broke up in the first place, Beck put his head on the back of Jade's head making the kiss way more intense. Every memory of them as a couple went flashing through their minds.  
Finally pulling back they both smiled together "Oh and I do...too" Jade whispered

"What?"

"I-love-you-too...still" grinning widely that she said it back, Beck clashed his lips on hers once more.

**I know this one is a little shorter sorry about that but I'm hoping it was short but sweet ;p so are we happy about the bade getting back together? How do you think other people will or should react to it. As always leave thoughts/reviews below:) hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
